Mega Man Legends 2
Mega Man Legends 2, known as in Japan, is the sequel to the 3D game Mega Man Legends (Mega Man 64 on Nintendo 64). It was first released in 2000 for the PlayStation. It was later added to the PlayStation Network in North America on April 5, 2016. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Mega Man Legends 2 is also in 3D. Some features in this game include: *The removal of the Life Shield. Mega Man Volnutt no longer has to worry about his shield breaking when hit, or repairing it with an item or with Data. *The Lock-on system has been enhanced to include a crosshair with 4 arrows that indicate if you have enough range on your Buster Gun to hit the enemy (yellow for "within range" and red for "out of range", in towns only the arrows, colored blue, are seen). Note that this only applies to the Buster. Special Weapons may be able to hit the enemy even when the arrows are red. *Mega Man is also now able to walk while locked-on to an enemy. *The kick attack in ruins and caverns is now replaced by a Lifter, an ability that allows Mega Man to lift up certain enemies (and throw them at other enemies for damage) or blocks to reach up higher places. He can still kick in towns with the Square button. *The ability to equip a helmet, armor and shoes (Jet Skates, etc.). *The player now has to press Select to enter the menu. Pressing Start pauses the game (including the game time). *The introduction of Special Damage, resulting in status ailments like paralysis, energy leak, etc. *Digger's Tests, which enables Mega Man to obtain more Zenny from enemies and explore more ruins at the expense of making them tougher. They are optional and are no longer obtained as part of the storyline as with the previous game. *Digger Class now determine enemies HP. A Class License will increase the enemy HP by 50% and S Class License will double the enemy HP from B Class License. This affect all enemies including Air Pirate Alliance's unit. Story After recovering from engine failure two years prior, Mega Man Volnutt, Roll Caskett and Data continue their quest for the Mother Lode. Verner Von Bluecher, Professor Barrell's companion, has built an airship named "Sulphur-Bottom", which he claims is strong enough to penetrate the storm hovering over Forbidden Island (an unexplored island that they've attempted to explore before). However, while en route, a mysterious woman, disguised as a reporter, attempts to dissuade Von Bluecher, Barrell and all those on board to enter Forbidden Island. When she fails, she orders Gatz to fire at the Sulphur-Bottom, but what was supposed to be a warning shot severely damages the airship and it begins falling towards the island. Mega Man and Roll, watching the entire event on TV, head towards Yosyonke City to ask for help and to learn more about Forbidden Island. After rescuing the Digger Joe from the Abandoned Mine in the outskirts of the city, they manage to borrow a dropship and set forth for Forbidden Island. After fighting numerous Reaverbots and witnessing various sights, the storm stops and the Sulphur-Bottom is rescued. On board the Sulphur-Bottom, Von Bluecher and Barrell entrust Mega Man and Roll with the task of looking for and retrieving the Keys to the Mother Lode, lest they be found first by the Air Pirate Alliance who may use them for evil. Along the way they try to find out more the mysterious woman that resembles Roll's mother, Sera, the mysterious girl found on Forbidden Island, and Mega Man's forgotten past. Islands *Calinca (Yosyonke City) **Abandoned Mine **Calinca Ruins (Key Ruins) *Forbidden Island *Manda Island (Pokte Village) **Pokte Caverns (Class B Ruins) **Manda Ruins (Key Ruins) *Nino Island (Ruminoa City) **Guild Ruins **Nino Ruins (Key Ruins) *Calbania Island **Kito Caverns (Class A Ruins) **Glyde's Base *Saul Kada Island **Kimotoma Caverns (Class S Ruins) **Saul Kada Ruins (Key Ruins) *Elysium **Shuttle Bay **Defense Area **Side/Residential Area **Center Area *Other **Training/Digger's Test Ruins Bosses Abandoned Mine: *Jaiwan Forbidden Island: *Wolfon *Rush Mammoo Pokte Caverns: *Jaiwan Manda Ruins: *Jagd Krabbe *Bola *Gargarfummi Nino Ruins: *Midosus *Klaymoor Kito Caverns: *Two red Sharukurusu Kimotoma Caverns: *Midosus Saul Kada Ruins: *Blitzkrieg *Hover Gustaff *Wojigairon Calinca Ruins: *Gemeinschaft *Rimblemenji Sulphur-Bottom: *Geetz Elysium: *Sera Special Weapons *Aqua Blaster *Blade Arm *Buster Cannon *Crusher *Drill Arm *Ground Crawler *Homing Missile *Hunter Seeker *Hyper Shell *Machine Gun Arm *Reflector Arm *Shield Arm *Shining Laser *Spread Buster *Vacuum Arm Episode One is a demo of Mega Man Legends 2 (Episode 2) with four missions that came with the Japanese version of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and the PSP version of Mega Man Legends 2. The only special weapons available are the Buster Cannon and Homing Missile (which are found in Treasure Chests, surprisingly). Missions 1 and 4 contain elements that were cut from the final game, like one way doorways (which work similar to disposal chutes). The English version of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne has three missions from the complete game instead of the original demo, which are the fight against the Jagd Krabbe in Pokte Village, the boss from Saul Kada Ruins, and the Forbidden Island. Despite this, the instruction manual kept the description of the Japanese version.Mega Man Legends Station Missions: #'Roll's Secret Training:' Tutorial in Ruro Town and Ruro Ruins. #'Capture Pigs:' Capture four little pigs to Shu in Calbania Island. #'Underground Dungeon:' Explore the Rido Ruins and defeat the boss Jaiwan. #'Jagd Krabbe's Assault:' Tron Bonne captured Roll in Pokte Village and MegaMan must fight against Servbots and Tron inside the Jagd Krabbe to rescue her. In the English manual of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne the mission is mistranslated as "YakutoKurabe's Assault". Gallery MML2PS1EU.jpg|European PlayStation cover. DASH2PS1.jpg|Japanese PlayStation cover. DASH2PSPCover.jpg|Japanese PSP cover. DASH2PC.jpg|Japanese PC cover. DASH2PCTaiwan.png|Taiwanese PC cover. Videos Trivia *The PlayStation version tries to run the game at 30 frames per second (60 fps on menus) when possible, but the framerate lowers in underwater ruins (possibly due to hardware limitations). The underwater stages run at full 30 fps (60 fps on menus) on the PSP version. *The original prices for Special Weapon upgrades have been reduced in the PSP version. *The Cliffhanger ending was referenced in Issue 41 of the Archie Comics serial of Mega Man comics, where Auto jokingly told Mega Man (who was on his way to the Hydroponics asteroid) to not crash land and get stuck on the moon while cheering him on. See also *List of Mega Man Legends 2 items *Mega Man Legends 2 walkthrough *Rockman DASH / Rockman DASH 2 Value Pack *Capcom Special Selection: Rockman DASH 2 External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20130622154904/http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/consumer/dash2/ Rockman DASH 2 official site] (archive) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20030808165453/http://www.capcom.com/xpml/game.xpml?gameid=550014 Mega Man Legends 2 official page] (archive) *[http://web.archive.org/web/20110605040315/http://capcom.co.jp/pc/dash2/index.html Rockman DASH 2 (PC version) official site] (archive) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20140517030220/http://www.capcom.co.jp/psp_dash2/ Rockman DASH 2 (PSP version) official site] (archive) *[http://www.legends-station.com/?page=mml2 Mega Man Legends 2 at Mega Man Legends Station] References Category:Mega Man Legends games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Computer games Category:PlayStation Network games